falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Voice of Korea
The Voice of Korea is a Korean radio station located in a bunker underneath what used to be Pyongyang. A holdover from pre-War times, the station used to have different broadcasters and DJs. So far, there have only been two post-war DJs. The Voice of Korea is best known for one reason: its music. Its signal can be heard all across True Korea. The Glorious History The Voice of Korea was established at an undetermined time before the war by the legitimate Korean government to broadcast to the populace and convince them daily of the government's benefits and the Americans' shortcomings. The fiery speeches and patriotic music of the station "inspired" many a tired worker to "take another shift" and many a soldier to "fight harder". This and a little bit of favoritism from the Glorious Leader's son gave the radio station an opportunity. After the Sino-American War started and bombs began to fall, the Voice of Korea became one of the few radio stations to move underground in 2071. Even as the bombs fell of October 23, 2077, the Voice of Korea still attempted to broadcast, ignorant that all electricity had been deactivated. A few days after the bombs fell, the Voice's host, a young man named Min-Jun, managed to access the last working loudspeakers in Pyongyang and turned on the True Korean anthem on loop. A few of those loudspeakers continue to blare loudly today, giving Pyongyang an rather unhealthy sound pollution problem. In fact, in Pyongyang, silence is worth money. Luckily for the Voice, no one knew Min-Jun turned the loudspeakers on loop. The residents of Pyongyang only knew the Voice as the somewhat benevolent voice on their radios playing patriotic music and offering encouraging words on Juche and the war effort. Min-Jun felt it was his duty to broadcast as long as the city's underground nuclear generators held out. As time went on, Min-Jun found he had radiation poisoning and began looking for a successor. In 2082, he found one: Si-oo, a True Korean War veteran with a smooth voice and an enthusiastic attitude that was just about the only thing keeping him sane. After Min-Jun's death, Si-oo stayed at the radio station for what now seems like forever. He still broadcasts from the Voice's bunker underneath Pyongyang, speaking of rebuilding a new country and Maosim. Unfortunately, Si-oo does not know how to turn off the loudspeakers above ground, as Min-Jun never even told him he was the one that turned on the loudspeakers. Radio Personalities Min-Jun A name only the oldest ghouls in Pyongyang would know, Min-Jun was the DJ of the radio station from 2077 to 2081. Min-Jun was supposed to just be a quick replacement for the former host, who had attempted to leave the country in 2077. A young man plucked straight from high school, Min-Jun simply did as he was told, playing some patriotic music while sometimes speaking some scripted line about the merits of Juche. However, as the war began getting closer to home, Min-Jun began adding more vitriol to his speeches while also taking time to add in personal jabs at women who rejected him. On October 2077, Min-Sun was broadcasting live when the bombs fell. He felt it but didn't feel any other effects, assuming it was just another bombing run. However, he later found that no one could hear him since all the electricity had gone off aboveground. So to make up for that, he jury-rigged all the remaining loudspeakers in Pyongyang to play the national anthem on loop, an ill guided attempt to make the people feel safe. For the next few years, besides a few supply runs and visits to the city's nuclear generator, Min-Jun stayed in his bunker. But alas, he began developed radiation poisoning in late 2080. So he set out to find a successor, and he did. Si-oo Si-oo was a Korean auxiliary in the China's People Liberation Army during the war and had been caught by nukes near Beijing and was subsequently ghoulified. For the next three years, he journeyed through wilderness and horrors to return home, to Korea. What he found disappointed him. Si-oo found a Min-Jun as he was in his dying throes, on the streets of Pyongyang. Min-Jun was advertising the position as DJ on the Voice of Korea, and Si-oo was interested. Initially scared shitless by the ghoul, Min-Jun managed to warm up to him enough to show him around the studio and show him how to work the music tracks. They had a good but short time together. Min-Jun died just weeks after meeting Si-oo. Si-oo's voice, if not his ideology, became popular around Pyongyang. Influenced by his time in China, Si-oo wants Korea to be reborn as a Maoist country, not a Juche one. Although this makes him a traitor in somes' eyes, other love his smooth voice and comforting words during these dark times. Also, Si-oo continued broadcasting patriotic songs, most notably never the True Korean national anthem. Popular Songs *Defend the Headquarters of Revolution *No Motherland Without You *March in Step, 1, 2, 3! *Korea does what it is Determined to do! *Without a Break Banned Songs *Korean National Anthem Gallery Category:Radio Stations Category:Places